tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James to the Rescue
James to the Rescue is the sixth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot It is James' turn to be Sodor's rescue engine. At the Search and Rescue Centre, he eagerly awaits his "call to action". Then Toby trundles in. He is also the rescue engine for the day, which annoys James. He does not think that Toby qualifies as a rescue engine as he is merely a steam tram. Just then, the Search and Rescue Centre manager approaches with news that Gordon has derailed whilst crossing the Fenland. Toby and James race off to the rescue. Soon they arrive at the Fenland Track and see that Gordon's bogey wheels are off the rails. James wants to pull Gordon back onto the track, but Toby does not think it is a good idea and suggests they fetch Rocky. James ignores the old steam tram and is coupled up to Gordon. He pulls with all his might, but he only succeeds in pulling Gordon's driving wheels off the rails. Toby suggests again that they should fetch Rocky, but James decides he will try pushing Gordon from the back. When they had travelled around Gordon, Toby suggests that they fetch Rocky once again, but James insists that he knows what to do. So James pushes Gordon, but only succeeds in cracking the bridge beneath Gordon. Now Toby is sure it is time to fetch Rocky, but James ignores him once again - he has a plan. He reverses and charges towards Gordon, but when they collide, James is sent flying into the muddy marsh too. James now realises that it is time to fetch Rocky. Toby is happy to help and soon he and Thomas are racing back to the Fenland with Rocky. Soon James and Gordon are back on track and the red engine finally admits that he would like Toby's help. Together, the rescue engines rescue Charlie, bring Mavis and Diesel oil, and shunt Percy to the Steamworks. Later, James thanks the Fat Controller for sending Toby to help him and admits that he is the best rescue tram on Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * Charlie (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Fenland Track * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Fenland Fields * The Viaduct * Chestnut Orchard Trivia * Stock footage from Creaky Cranky, Tickled Pink, Buzzy Bees, The Early Bird, and Thomas and the Pigs are used. Goofs * When James is trying to pull Gordon back on the track, his bogie wheels are sparking even though they are not moving. * The narrator says Thomas helped Toby take Rocky to Gordon and James. But when they cross the viaduct, Thomas is not even coupled to Rocky. * In the shots of Gordon while James and Toby are talking, the first bogie wheel of Gordon is lifted. * Gordon is missing his number in one shot of James trying to push him. * After James passes the camera after going under the bridge with the children on it, part of his face can still be seen. This is a possible animation error. Merchandise * Books - James to the Rescue In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fifteenth Series * The Best of James * Rescue On the Rails DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Really Useful Collection * The Best of Friends US/AUS * Rescue On the Rails THA * Edward the Hero GER * The Rescue Locomotives CHN * Happy Hiro Gallery File:JamestotheRescuetitlecard.png|Title card File:JamestotheRescueNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:JamestotheRescueRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:BuzzyBees1.png|Stock footage File:CreakyCranky37.png|Stock footage File:JamestotheRescue1.png|James' tender File:TickledPink1.png|Stock footage File:TheEarlyBird1.png|Stock footage File:JamestotheRescue2.png|Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:JamestotheRescue3.png|James and Rocky File:JamestotheRescue4.png|Percy and Thomas File:JamestotheRescue5.png File:JamestotheRescue7.png|Toby, James and Rocky File:JamestotheRescue8.png File:JamestotheRescue9.png File:JamestotheRescue10.png|The Search and Rescue Centre manager File:JamestotheRescue11.png File:JamestotheRescue12.png File:JamestotheRescue13.png File:JamestotheRescue14.png File:JamestotheRescue15.png File:JamestotheRescue16.png File:JamestotheRescue17.png File:JamestotheRescue18.png File:JamestotheRescue19.png File:JamestotheRescue20.png|Gordon File:JamestotheRescue21.png File:JamestotheRescue22.png File:JamestotheRescue24.png File:JamestotheRescue25.png File:JamestotheRescue26.png File:JamestotheRescue27.png File:JamestotheRescue28.png File:JamestotheRescue29.png File:JamestotheRescue30.png File:JamestotheRescue31.png File:JamestotheRescue32.png File:JamestotheRescue33.png File:JamestotheRescue34.png File:ThomasandthePigs44.png|Stock footage File:JamestotheRescue35.png File:ThomasandthePigs46.png|Stock footage File:JamestotheRescue36.png File:JamestotheRescue37.png File:JamestotheRescue38.png File:JamestotheRescue39.png File:JamestotheRescue40.png File:JamestotheRescue42.png File:JamestotheRescue43.png File:JamestotheRescue44.png File:JamestotheRescue45.png File:JamestotheRescue46.png File:JamestotheRescue47.png File:JamestotheRescue48.png File:JamestotheRescue49.png File:JamestotheRescue51.png File:JamestotheRescue53.png File:JamestotheRescue54.png File:JamestotheRescue55.png File:JamestotheRescue56.png File:JamestotheRescue57.png File:JamestotheRescue58.png File:JamestotheRescue59.png File:JamestotheRescue60.png File:JamestotheRescue61.png File:JamestotheRescue62.png File:JamestotheRescue63.png File:JamestotheRescue64.png File:JamestotheRescue65.png File:JamestotheRescue66.png File:JamestotheRescue68.png File:JamestotheRescue69.png File:JamestotheRescue70.png File:JamestotheRescue71.png|Rocky File:JamestotheRescue72.png File:JamestotheRescue73.png|James and Toby with Charlie File:JamestotheRescue74.png|Toby, James and Mavis File:JamestotheRescue75.png|Sodor Steamworks File:JamestotheRescue76.png File:JamestotheRescue77.png File:JamestotheRescue78.png File:JamestotheRescue79.png File:JamestotheRescue80.png File:JamestotheRescue82.png File:JamestotheRescue83.png File:JamestotheRescue84.png File:JamestotheRescue85.png File:JamestotheRescue86.png File:JamestotheRescue(book).jpg|Book File:JamestotheRescueBookAlternateCover.jpg|Alternate Book Episode File:James to the Rescue - British Narration|UK Narration File:James to the Rescue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes